


A Tale of Souls and Swords

by chenah3h3



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenah3h3/pseuds/chenah3h3
Summary: Etheria is changed forever when the Eternian empire crafts a weapon of pure evil - a sword named Soul Edge. After years of conflict, a group of rebels prevail in sealing the demon blade in a bottomless pit. Two thousand years pass, and the sword resurfaces to wreak havoc once again.Bow, a man aiming to prove himself as a warrior, searches for the fabled Sword of Protection. Glimmer, the daughter of a baker, runs away from home after an enchanted steel fragment causes her mother to collapse. Joined by a swordswoman with a murky past, they set off on the journey of a lifetime.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Catra & Kyle & Lonnie & Rogelio (She-Ra), Adora & Catra & Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Adora & Lonnie (She-ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Angella & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow & Mermista (She-Ra)
Kudos: 4





	1. Transcending History and the World

Many, many years ago the peoples of Etheria lived together in peace and harmony. This era came to a brutal end when the Eternian empire rose to power. Believing themselves to be descendants of their gods, they conquered the land they saw as their inheritance. Ruthless in their pursuit, the Eternians ruled with an iron grip. At the height of their reign, their dominion spanned across five of the seven oceans.

The Eternian army was the source of the nation's pride, boasting the largest assembly of the world's toughest warriors. However, the king's hunger for power was insatiable. He ordered his generals to search far and wide for the finest blacksmiths. Their assignment – to create the ultimate sword.

Day and night, the smiths toiled for hours on end. Yet, with each sword that was presented the king's dissatisfaction persisted. Then, on one cold morning, a mysterious sorcerer entered the court and made an insidious proposal – using forbidden magic, they could infuse the blade with the spirit of the world's best swordspersons. “ _With their strength immortalized into this weapon, sire, your kingdom could rule for all eternity_ ,” they promised. With news that a group of insurgents had succeeded in claiming a major port, the king accepted the offer with urgency.

Following the sorcerer's lead, the royal family hosted a tournament to find a worthy sacrifice. Combatants from around the world fought vigorously for a chance to wield “the most extraordinary weapon” for the honor of Eternia. In the end, the victor was a young woman with no family and little more than a small farm to her name. The woman was fiercely loyal to the kingdom; when the plan was explained in full, she accepted her fate with glee rather than trepidation.

The ritual was performed on a night when the blood moon illuminated the sky. Grapsing the sword with both hands, the woman closed her eyes as the sorcerer enchantingly recited the incantation. In seconds, a cloud of red smoke enveloped both the blade and its wielder. Several bolts of lightning struck the ground where the woman stood. The king, terrified, held his breath. As the sorcerer spoke the final words of the spell, a wicked smile crept on their face. “ _Now rise, She-Ra, and entrust your soul in Soul Edge_.”

When the smoke cleared, the king gasped. Miraculously enough, the woman survived. However, the spell had enhanced her body;she now stood at least eight feet high. Instead of the humble frame she earned through years of farming, her muscles were more prominent and defined. Most importantly, she exuded an inimitable, terrifying aura. It was like nothing the king had ever felt before. Turning his attention to the blade, he saw that an oversized eye replaced the chappe, surrounded by flesh and sinew.

The sorcerer warned his highness that the transformation was not yet complete. When asked what was left, they answered, “ _To achieve its full potential, Soul Edge must be bathed in blood_.”

* * *

During their first battle, She Ra quashed the rebel forces almost entirely on her own. With each opponent she'd slain, Soul Edge's power grew. Before long, Eternia regained much of the land that was lost during the uprisings. To the king's delight, She Ra was heralded as a symbol of hope by his subjects. The Eternians had taken to calling Soul Edge the Sword of Protection out of adoration for their hero. For a while, it appeared as though the king's prayers were answered.

Unbeknownst to the monarch, the creation of Soul Edge signaled the beginning of the end for his empire. After countless bloodshed and harvesting an unspeakable number of souls, Soul Edge developed a will of its own. Unlike its wielder, the demon blade's sole loyalty was to its desire for souls. As the sword accumulated more power, She Ra became more susceptible to its influence.

One night, a group of Eternian generals challenged She Ra to a duel. What was once a casual fight between fellow soldiers devolved into a vicious massacre. She Ra had fallen completely under Soul Edge's control. She ceased to heed the king's calls to yield. With the sorcerer having long since disappeared, and no one else at his side, he was left without much choice. The king brandished his weapon and attempted to pacify the warrior's bloodlust. Unfortunately, he could hardly hold his own. It did not take long for She Ra to overpower her former master. With his last breath, the last king of Eternia let out a blood curdling, agonizing scream. His death sparked a new era – an age of terror known only as The Catastrophe.

While the empire crumbled, She Ra was propelled by Soul Edge's endless hunger for souls. It is unknown how many lives were lost to the blade during The Catastrophe.

* * *

Once the rebellion's leaders caught wind of She Ra's corruption, they quickly convened to discuss their next steps. Among them were a few who survived brief encounters with the dreadful warrior. The others listened in anguish as they recounted their experiences escaping near certain death. One of the survivors, a priest, held out a fragment of the blade she recovered during her battle with She Ra. The crowd gazed in awe – the priest managed to purify the piece of Soul Edge she carried with her. She explained that her motive for joining the rebellion was to find someone who could forge the fragment into a holy sword. One that could defeat Soul Edge once and for all. The leader of the local blacksmiths' guild proudly stepped forward to offer their services. Together, they crafted the holy blade, Soul Calibur. Because the fragment had amassed such evil power, the priest used all of her strength to cast out its impurity. She did not survive long enough to see her creation serve its purpose.

To ensure victory against Soul Edge, the rebels held a meeting to decide on who to entrust with their new weapon. Although their numbers had grown significantly, not a single person volunteered for the mission. It was decided that one of the late priest's pupils would take the sword. While the cleric prepared for their fateful confrontation, the leads devised a plan to lure She Ra into a trap.

After several months, they set their plan into motion. With luck, they drew She Ra to what appeared on the surface to be an empty shrine. In reality, the shrine was blessed with a seal designed to imprison evil forces. The cleric, now a disciplined fighter, wielded Soul Calibur with conviction. They fought diligently against She Ra. The longer the battle went on, the weaker Soul Edge became. When the opportunity presented itself, the cleric thrust their sword deep into She Ra's chest. The threat of loss encroaching upon it, the demon blade used the last of its power to hurl itself into a bottomless abyss. With that, The Catastrophe finally came to a close.

Centuries passed, and rumors of Soul Edge's reappearance traveled across the continents. As the people of Etheria returned to their way of life before the empire's rule, the history of the twin swords became no more than a legend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this intro. I can't wait to get to the other chapters!
> 
> Just wanted to put here that this fic is not going to be updated regularly. There's one more fic I want to get started on, plus I want to get back to writing the FFX/Spop fic. To be generous to myself, I'm going to try updating this...monthly? I'll see how it goes.


	2. Hubris (THE BLACK WIND VS. HORDAK)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small pirate crew goes on a dangerous voyage in search of the lost pirate king's treasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some content warnings for this chapter: fantasy violence, death, blood, body horror.

As usual, he awoke before the rest of his shipmates. That is, all except for the captain. For any good that came with being recruited by a former countess, it never made an encounter with her any easier. He praised the gods as he reached the door to the kitchen; there was no sign of her. The boy made breakfast for himself and the others as he always did. After setting their plates on the counter, he took his meal in one hand and headed for his seat at the crow’s nest. As the ship’s lookout, he was responsible for checking before each trip. While the boy took this role with pride, he felt a heavy weight on his shoulders that morning. After all, today marked the day they would embark on their riskiest voyage yet. His spirit sank even further as he watched the sun rise. “Red sky…,” he mumbled. “Just our luck.” 

From below, he heard one of his mates call out to him. “Kyle!” shouted Lonnie, “You just gonna sit there all day or what? Come down, already!”

“Uh, c-coming!” he replied, finishing the last of his meal. While they often broke bread together, the boy felt he needed something to calm his nerves. Unfortunately, a full stomach did little to ease his anxiety. 

“Gods, Kyle, you’re not looking too good,” Lonnie said worryingly. “Did you have a bad run in with Ms. Weaver or something?” 

The boy shook his head. “No,” he answered apologetically. “It’s, uh...the sky’s red this morning and-” 

“Kyle, stop right there,” Lonnie ordered, placing one hand on his shoulder. At the same time, he felt the reassuring grip of Rogelio’s hand on his other shoulder. “Now, what did I tell you? No negative talk! It’s just going to make this trip even harder for you.” 

“She’s right,” added Adora. The blonde stood in front of him, arms crossed. “If we give in now, then we’ll be setting ourselves up for failure. We have to believe in ourselves!”

Kyle let out a prolonged sigh. “I know,” he whined, “but, every time we sail when the morning sky is red we get into serious trouble! If the ship isn’t almost capsized, then someone ends up nearly falling overboard in a storm. I was just...I know this is going to be rough. ‘Was kinda hoping for one less thing to worry about.”

“Come on, Kyle,” Lonnie retorted encouragingly. “We’re The Black Wind! Take your pick - any crew out there couldn’t beat us if we had our hands tied! Plus, what’s a little bad weather going to do other than slow us down?”

Right on cue, Adora exclaimed, “Exactly! Let’s focus on the positives.”

“Easy for you to say,” Kyle muttered under his breath. 

Lonnie then took charge of the conversation. “Honestly, I can’t believe we’re  _ this _ close to finding the Horde’s secret treasure. Like, think about it! People have been searching for this stuff for hundreds of years!” Her excitement overflowing, the girl talked while chewing her food. Kyle watched with visible concern. “Rumor has it that the Horde’s treasure is so huge that whoever finds it would never have to work ever again! Can you imagine having so much money that you could do whatever you want, buy whatever you want - and  _ still _ have tons left over?” 

Rogelio nodded enthusiastically. In his gentle, yet guttural voice he commented, “Aye, with promises like that it’s no wonder so many have tried to track it down. What intrigues me, however, is that legends say the spirit of the Horde’s captain, Horatio de Costa, keeps guard over his fortune. More than that, it is said any crew who finds this wealth is cursed for the rest of their lives!” Kyle tensed up upon hearing that. 

After giving Rogelio the stink eye, Lonnie continued. “Ahem,  _ anyway _ , I started thinking about what I’d want to do once we find that money. I mean, I don’t see why Shadow Weaver wouldn’t split the bounty equally. Heck, we’d probably be set for life with just a tenth of it. With my money, I’d go ahead and build a coliseum. That way, I could host all kinds of competitions, games - whatever I want! The best part, though, would be the fighting tournaments.”

“But if you participate, wouldn’t people say you cheated if you win?” Kyle asked. 

“No way!,” she rebutted. “ You know I don’t have to cheat to win my fights. Besides, if anyone has a problem, we could go - one-on-one - let them see for themselves. Wouldn't even break a sweat.”

The boy shrugged his shoulders in acquiescence. 

“Rogelio! What about you?” Adora asked curiously. “What would you do with your share of the treasure?” 

The lizard boy scratched his chin pensively. With his free hand, he toyed with his now-empty bowl. “Well, before the madam gave us a home I sold plates and cups I carved out of cheap clay. In truth, I’ve always wanted to be an artist - a sculptor. My dream is to someday study under the great  _ Torrigiano _ and master the medium of clay. Perhaps, I could even learn to build a house by the sea in terracotta.”

The others stared at Rogelio, mouths agape. “That sounds incredible,” Lonnie said wistfully. 

Rogelio smiled and offered a modest, “Thank you,” in return. “Kyle,” he said, “Tell us what you would do with your portion of the treasure.”

The timid boy’s eyes darted rapidly as he fidgeted in his seat. “Uh-uh, well, um...I-I-I don’t know!,” he blurted out nervously. Ashamed, he confessed, “It’s hard f-for me to make plans. Thinking about the future really scares me.”

Rogelio’s brows raised in astonishment. Meanwhile, Lonnie frowned. “Wow, way to kill the mood,” she bemoaned. 

After a long pause, Adora chimed in. “Honestly, I’ve never thought about what I wanted to do, either. Maybe this is silly, but I was kind of hoping we’d just keep exploring the world together. I don’t know about you, but this past year has been the best time of my life! I feel like I just want to sail all around until I’ve seen everything.” She laughed bashfully while scratching the back of her head. The first of the captain’s wards, one would not be remiss for doubting her relation to Ms. Weaver. Where the captain was cold and ruthless, Adora was friendly and compassionate. Since the night the trio snuck into the Weaver estate, the blonde treated them with kindness and generosity. When they became the Black Wind, Adora’s proficiency as both a leader and a swordsmith flourished. This came as no surprise to the others; she had demonstrated an uncanny talent for sword wielding for as long as they knew her. It never occurred to them to question her skill, simply attributing it to the captain’s strict training exercises. 

Inspired by Adora’s response, Kyle spoke up. Reluctantly, he suggested, “Well, i-if you ever take Shadow Weaver’s place, Adora, I promise to stay as a part of your crew! If you’ll take me, obviously.”

Adora pulled the boy close to tousle his hair and replied, “Come on, of course I’d let you stay! Who else could I count on to read the winds for me? Plus, you can’t convince me there’s a single chef out there who can make miracles out of scraps the way you can.”

“She makes a good point,” Rogelio affirmed. “If Kyle says he’d stay, then I would, too.”

“I  _ guess _ you can count me in,” Lonnie teased. Before she knew it, Adora and Rogelio roped them all into a tight group hug. While Kyle gasped for air, Lonnie rolled her eyes. “Oh my gods, you’re all such schmaltzy dweebs!” 

The moment was interrupted by a loud, mocking cackle. Catra Sorel, the newest addition to the crew, sauntered over to them. A disgraced noble, the magicat boarded their ship as a stow away; none of them could fathom why she joined them. If she wasn’t chastising someone apropos of nothing, she’d hide somewhere to avoid her assignments. Catra made little effort to ingratiate herself with the others, preferring to sulk in solitude. The only person who remotely enjoyed her company was Adora, and even she had her limits. “It really shouldn’t surprise me that you all have the imagination of an empty sack, yet here I am,” she snidely interjected.

“Good morning to you, too, fish breath,” Lonnie grumbled. Adora nudged Lonnie with her elbow, prompting the girl to huff in defiance.

Leaned against the railing, Catra eyed the group with disdain. “Money’s the simplest thing to acquire, anyway. It’s pathetic to hear you all talk about it like it’ll save you. News flash - you’re out of your mind if you think Shadow Weaver will so much as let you  _ hold _ a single dubloon. After all, you’re little more than means to an end.”

Kyle loathed these moments. Catra was a master in the art of goading people for her own entertainment, and no one took the bait harder than Lonnie. If either one was having a bad day, their idle banter could escalate quickly. The boy braced himself. 

Meanwhile, the magicat hoisted herself up to sit on the rails. She continued taunting the others while tending to her claws. “Frankly, I don’t know what’s sadder - realizing how dull and mundane your aspirations are, or how delusional you sound thinking that any of you have what it takes to face an actual threat.”

“Oh yeah?” Lonnie protested. “And since when did you become an expert? Or do you think that flunking one or two fencing classes in your little hoity-toity academy is enough?” 

In an effort to keep the peace, Adora intervened. “Catra, maybe our goals seem simple to you because you come from a rich family. That doesn’t make them any less valuable. As for our capability as a team-sure, we don’t always win our fights. But, as long as we all make it out okay, that’s enough, right?”

The magicat squinted her eyes and crossed her arms. “You want to know the worst part about this? You’re all smart enough to understand what you’re lacking in, yet your complacency means you’ll never get around to actually bettering yourselves.” 

“Well then, Catra, why don’t you clue us in on our  _ incompetencies _ ?” Lonnie asked bitterly. 

“I thought you’d never ask, numbskull,” she replied. “Let me go easy on you and start with Kyle. We all know his cowardice makes him a liability. At best, he can buy you some time as a meat shield, but that’s about it.” 

The boy clenched his fists and looked down at his boots. He struggled to keep the wells of tears in his eyes from falling. 

Catra paid him no mind and moved on. “Rogelio’s only marginally better; if he spent more time thinking before acting, maybe he could last five minutes without getting his sword knocked out of his hands.”

Rogelio sat still, unfazed by Catra’s words.

The next words out of her mouth were said with the utmost sincerity. “Lonnie, on your own, you’re actually a decent fighter. It’s a shame that your talent is dragged down by the other two. Then there’s  _ you _ ,” Catra said as she stood in front of Adora. “The azure knight. The people’s champ. The crew’s so-called shining star; yet, the greatest shame of all. Your half-witted friends tout you as this grand leader in-the-making, but the truth is you’re just a disappointment. A bumbling knight who charges into any fight without any regard for your safety. To tell the truth, you might even be a bigger wuss than Kyle. At least he knows how to be honest about his doubts.”

Before Adora could respond, Lonnie stood up from her seat and got in Catra’s face. “You done?!” she fumed. Lonnie’s hands clenched at her sides. The magicat met her with a spiteful smile. As Catra stayed silent, Lonnie went off. “Now, let me tell you something. You talk down to us. You take every aspect of our lives and try to break it down into something you can toss like trash. As long as you’re here, though, I’ll never let you forget just how much you  _ sucked _ before joining us. When you first got here, the tiniest splash of water on the deck would make you cry like a baby. Your stance was so bad you’d trip over your own tail. A lot. You’d even quit our sparring matches at the  _ slightest _ tear on your overpriced clothes. How sad is that! All those lessons and tutoring to get schooled by a bunch of bums.” 

“Oh, please,” Catra hissed. “None of you could teach me how to read a map, let alone how to fight.”

By this point, Lonnie’s patience was on its last thread. “If you hate it here so much, then why don’t you leave?!” 

“Weren’t you paying attention?” the magicat snapped. “Means to and end. I couldn’t care less about the Horde’s stash. I’m after something bigger than that. Once I find it, there’ll be no one who can stand in my way. Not you. Not even Shadow Weaver.” 

Suddenly, Lonnie’s face turned blank. Both Rogelio and Adora stood up and bowed; Kyle quickly rubbed the tears from his face. Catra didn’t need to turn around to make sense of their reactions. She could feel the captain’s eyes glaring at her from behind. 

The menacing woman coldly asked, “Am I interrupting anything?” Her voice sounded noticeably gruffer than before. 

In an instant, Catra’s bravado vanished. She spun on her heels to face the captain. “No, no, not at all,” she said in her sweetest voice. “I just finished talking about how much you inspire me, and that I hope to one day be as accomplished as you!” 

Shadow Weaver’s scowl did not budge. Incredulously, she uttered, “We’ll see about that.” Banging the tip of her sword on the ground, she commanded the team to prepare for their departure. “Adora,” she shouted, “come with me.” The blonde nodded and followed her into the captain’s quarters.

* * *

Once she shut the door, the ailing pirate started coughing so hard her mask nearly flew right off her face. The young knight rushed to her side with a flask of water. Shadow Weaver leaned against her sword for support. When her breathing stabilized, Adora asked fretfully, “Ma’am, are you ok?”

For the past few months, her health had been gradually deteriorating. The nightly experiments with alchemy only served to exacerbate her condition. Deep down, Shadow Weaver knew the truth behind her illness, and she had every intent of taking this secret to her grave. After drinking the entire flask, she muttered, “I’m alright.” 

Evidently, the girl was not assured by this. She refused to let go of her arm until she was seated in her chair. “Ma’am,” Adora pleaded, “With all respect, are you sure traveling like this is good for you? Wouldn’t it be better if we waited for you to get better?”

“Adora,” replied Shadow Weaver as authoritatively as she could, “Have a seat. I need you to remain calm.” The woman motioned for the girl to take deep breaths to regain her composure. When the panic in Adora’s eyes disappeared, Shadow Weaver said, “My child, there are some things I must tell you. Before I go on, I need you to promise that under  _ no circumstances _ will you share what we discuss with anyone else. Have I made myself clear?” 

The blonde shook her head affirmatively. 

“Very well,” she began, “Adora, I’ve been waiting for the right time to discuss the truth of our family’s history. That time has arrived.” Shadow Weaver stopped to gauge the girl’s reaction. Adora sat silently, rapt with intrigue. “Before you were born, our family had a place in high society. We hailed from a line of world-renowned alchemists. My father...was no exception.” Shadow Weaver closed her eyes and buried her face in one hand. Decades of grief, anger, and regret washed over her as she reminisced on the man who was once her idol. “Like most alchemists, his curiosity knew no bounds. He was also immensely afraid of his own mortality. His goal was to uncover the location of the fountain of youth. For years, I could do nothing but watch as his desperation to save himself ate away at his sanity. His obsession caused our family to fall into destitution. After he lost funding for his studies, he would isolate himself in the laboratory for days at a time.” 

“After finding his body, I salvaged the papers scattered around him. I wanted even the slightest bit of insight into what happened to him. That was when I found this,” Shadow Weaver stopped to place a worn piece of paper on the desk. Adora scooted her chair to have a closer look. The ink had faded, but one could still see a drawing of a pool of dark liquid with text surrounding it that read “Blood, darkness, everlasting juvenescence - surrender yourself to Soul Edge”. The woman granted Adora time to process the news. 

The girl looked somberly at the paper. In a hushed voice, she said, “Ma’am, I’m so sorry.” The two shared a moment of silence. 

“Do you know what Soul Edge is, my child?” asked Shadow Weaver. 

Adora’s brows knitted together. “No.” 

“Allow me to explain. Soul Edge is a spirit of malevolence and avarice; a demon in the form of a weapon that entices people to do its bidding. I have spent the last twenty years scrounging Etheria for any information I could find on it.” Shadow Weaver saw a flash of epiphany in Adora’s eyes; the girl had realized what the numerous stacks of books and maps that flooded her workshop were for. “It took much scrutiny, but I’ve finally determined the sword’s last known location-”

The woman didn’t get a chance to say the answer before Adora figured it out. “The Horde’s treasure…” she gasped. 

“Precisely.” 

Tepidly, Adora asked, “Ma’am, are you saying the real reason we’re going after the Horde’s treasure is to find this sword?” 

“Find it, and destroy it once and for all,” the woman added. The captain took hold of her daughter’s hand. Gravely, she warned, “Adora, I need you to remember this. The sword is powerful, but its influence only affects those of weak will. Now, I’ve studied the sword’s weaknesses. With that, I was able to enchant both our blades with enough magic to detain it. My plan is to bring it to the lab where I can dispose of it properly.” With one hand, Shadow Weaver cupped the right side of Adora’s face. “My dear, you are the only one I can depend on. Once the sword is in our hands, can I trust you to carry it? Were it not for my sickness, I would do this myself.”

Adora gently squeezed her mother’s hand. “Of course.”

“There’s one last thing I ask of you,” the pirate said. Seeing the worry return to Adora’s face, Shadow Weaver moved her thumb along her cheek. “I will stay by your side for as long as I can, but...should anything happen to me, I need you to promise that you’ll see this to the end. Even if it means doing so by yourself.” 

The girl hesitated, then solemnly replied, “I promise.”

Before letting go, Shadow Weaver pressed Adora’s hand to her lips. She planted a soft kiss and finished by saying, “I know you will make me proud.” 

Adora took one more deep breath before earnestly saying, “I will!” and leaving. 

Once the captain saw the door close, she sighed and rubbed her temples. “My poor girl...may the gods take pity on you.” 

* * *

It took most of the day to reach their destination. Much to Kyle’s relief, neither the winds nor the waves were as turbulent as he was led to believe. In fact, by the time they docked their ship the sky was completely clear. As indicated on the map, at the center of the island was a dilapidated castle. The worn exterior was covered in overgrown vines and moss.

The boy was confused by Shadow Weaver’s order for everyone to bring their weapons with them. While he and the others went to grab their things he thought out loud, “Aren’t we the only ones here? I didn’t see any other ships along the shore. Who do we expect to find?”

Draping her nunchucks over her shoulder, Lonnie said, “No idea. Captain’s orders, though.” 

“A sword could be useful in case we need to clear any obstacles in our path,” Rogelio offered. Adora stared at her longsword for a while before taking it off the wall and slinging it across one shoulder. Since Catra always walked with her flambert at her waist, she waited outside.

Upon reaching the entrance, Shadow Weaver ordered Lonnie to blow up the door with a bomb. The girl delighted in setting things on fire; she eagerly tossed a small, flaming jar and ran for cover. After the fire died out, the crew entered the castle. The unusually cold temperature inside made Kyle shiver. Rogelio walked in with his shield halfway up and his shortsword in hand. Lonnie strolled through, still beaming from the joy of detonating something. Adora marched with a thousand-yard stare on her face. The magicat paced slowly while examining the foyer. Two rows of columns created a hallway down the center. The floor was made of stone. The drapes that covered the long windows on each side were tattered. On the left side was a broken stairway. At the end of the hall were a set of wooden doors. 

Suddenly, one of the walls burst. Debris flew in all directions. The crew hid behind the columns. When Kyle opened his eyes, he emitted an ear-piercing scream. Standing amongst the rubble was an amphibious woman of a foreboding stature and musculature. Sharp spikes grew out of her shoulders and four large tendrils protruded from her back. She was clad in an armored, sleeveless robe and dark purple pants. In her hands was an enormous axe. The head was so large Kyle wondered if it had been taken from a guillotine. To top if all off, she bore a ghoulish smile on her face. In a sadistically delightful voice she yelled, “EXTERMINATE!” 

Overwhelmed by fear, Kyle froze. Rogelio roared angrily back at the woman. Lonnie twirled her nunchucks and let out a valiant battle cry. Catra’s brow furrowed; in her mind, she plotted out her options for getting past the octopus woman. Her thinking was interrupted, however, when Shadow Weaver loudly ordered, “Catra! Draw your sword and go help the others!” 

Annoyed, she snarled, “What?! That’s ridiculous. It’s three against one. They can handle this without me!” In reality, Catra didn’t have much faith in the trio’s chances against their opponent. She simply did not want to stay behind. 

The captain gave her a nasty glare. “Catra, this is not up for debate. Disobey me, and you  _ will _ suffer the consequences!” Once she saw the magicat begrudgingly unsheathe her sword, Shadow Weaver turned to the blonde. “Adora! Follow me.” The girl nodded and joined her. Catra watched with resentment as the two ran further into the castle. 

As expected, the octopus woman proved to be a formidable threat. Against his will, Kyle dragged himself into the fight. The scimitar wobbled fervently in his hand. He became petrified once when he saw the woman raise her axe above his head. Realizing that Kyle was unable to dodge the attack, Lonnie quickly knocked the axe wielder off her feet with a low spin kick. The giant fell hard on her back. Rogelio stood over her and tried to stab her in the chest. Unfortunately, he failed to realize she’d bound his feet with one of her tentacles. In the blink of an eye, he was hurled across the room. Rogelio crashed into a column, leaving a large dent. His body slid down to the floor. The crash knocked him out entirely. 

“Damn it!” Lonnie grunted. She stepped forward and acted as a decoy to keep the woman from further hurting Rogelio. In between ducking and weaving from the swing of the axe, Lonnie searched for Kyle. She found the boy crying and shaking beside their friend. “Get it together, Kyle!,” she pleaded. “For crying out loud, Adora is counting on us!” 

“Don’t waste your time, just fight!” Catra snapped while aiming for the tendrils closest to her. “No use crying over deadweight, anyway.”

Just as Lonnie was about to give her a piece of her mind, the octopus woman came charging at her. She moved out of the way with seconds to spare. This granted Catra the chance to slash the woman’s side several times. While still an uphill battle, the two managed to slow the woman down greatly. 

Lonnie was about to swing at her head when she noticed the woman slam the axe down in her direction. She quickly shifted into a defensive stance. Surprisingly, the axe landed a few feet in front of her. It wasn’t until she looked down that Lonnie realized what the woman had in mind. Beneath her, the ground rumbled excessively. In seconds, the floor started to fracture into pieces. Lonnie tried to back away only to find the floor behind her had fallen apart as well. Eventually, she was left standing on a small platform surrounded by a bottomless chasm. To make matters worse, the ground she stood on slowly started sinking. Worried, she glanced up at Rogelio. He still lay lifelessly against the column. Kyle cradled him in his arms, begging him to wake up. When he and Lonnie made eye contact, he shrieked, “Lonnie, no!” She checked on Catra. The magicat was locked in a bind with the octopus woman. As Lonnie locked eyes with her, Catra caustically complained, “Well, that’s just perfect!” 

Out of desperation, Lonnie announced, “I-I’m gonna jump!” 

“You can’t, it’s too far,” the boy cried. “There has to be another way!” 

“Kyle, I’m not just gonna sit here, alright?!” she said obstinately. “We need to take her down! It’ll be fine. Catra will catch me.”

“Oh, sure,” replied the magicat, “and I bet our friend over here will just twiddle her thumbs and wait for me to lift you up.”

Lonnie looked down. There was no room for a running start; she could only jump across and hope for the best. She took one deep breath, crouched down, and leapt off. Fortunately, she was just able to grab hold of the ledge. As her luck would have it, however, the surface was unjustly slippery. “Catra,” she cried out, “I don’t know how long I can hold on!”

“I’ll be right there!” Catra said tentatively. The octopus woman stood between her and Lonnie. With little time to assess the situation, the magicat moved next to a column and goaded her opponent into attacking. Her plan worked; as the axe came her way, Catra quickly slipped out of the woman’s range. The axe hit the column with a thunderous boom. Catra made a dash for Lonnie, but the severity of the collision created another small earthquake. She tripped, her face almost landing hard against the pavement. At the last second, Catra landed on her hands and feet. Unfortunately, it was too late. By the time she raised her head, Lonnie was already gone. The magicat dug her claws into the floor and cursed under her breath. At this point, Kyle lost it. His agonizing wail could be heard all throughout the castle. 

* * *

Despite being deep far away from the foyer, Adora immediately recognized the sound of Kyle’s screams. She fell into such a shock she’d thought her heart stopped beating. It was as though the mission had become a distant memory. All she could think about was returning to the foyer. 

When Shadow Weaver realized the blonde was no longer following her, she stopped. “Adora, focus!” she commanded. In a reassuring voice, she promised, “We will rejoin the others later. We don’t have time to waste! Hurry!”

Torn between concern for her friends and her duty to her mother, Adora trudged along with great difficulty. At the end of the hallway was another set of doors. The blonde took the lead, pushing them open carefully. Shadow Weaver barged in. A gleam of light caught Adora’s eye. Upon further examination, she ran in front of her mother and yelled, “Stop!”

The woman yielded; Adora pulled out a small knife and threw it at the source of the light. The trap activated, and from a safe distance the two watched the room fill with smoke. While Shadow Weaver stepped out of the room, Adora searched for hints of other traps. Her eyes widened upon noticing the silhouette of a stranger on a window ledge above them. Their arms were crossed, and they carried two swords on their back. 

As soon as the smoke went out, the blonde pointed at the figure and alerted, “Ma’am, there’s someone right above us!” 

Shadow Weaver walked back into the room and placed herself in front of Adora. Although her face was blank, her voice was filled with contempt. “When will you learn to leave well enough alone.” 

From her perch, the stranger remarked, “Still sacrificing others in your wretched pursuit of power? How shameful!” With that, the intruder swooped down to face them. She was a tall woman with dark hair pulled back into a bun with a headband. She wore a short, ivory tunic with gold accents over a black jumpsuit. Her arms and legs were covered in armor scrawled with text meant to protect the wearer from evil spirits. The woman withdrew one of her swords and boldly proclaimed, “I won’t let you go any further!” 

Adora’s instinct was to reach for her sword; she nearly finished unhooking her shoulder strap when Shadow Weaver raised her hand. “No, my dear. You go on ahead. I’ll handle this one myself.” The girl wanted to protest, but the words were stuck in her throat. Shadow Weaver raised her sword above her head and yelled, “ _ Entwine! _ ” Like that, the Light Spinner came to life. Magic sparkles bounced off the sword until it finally split into segments. The captain slammed her spellbound blade down like a whip. “What are you waiting for?” she hoarsely barked at the girl. “Go!” 

The knot in her stomach worsening, Adora did as she was told. The mysterious woman flung a dart in her direction, but Shadow Weaver caught it with her whip. In the blink of an eye, Adora was out of the room and running down another corridor. With each step, the sound of blades clashing became quieter. In a short amount of time, the girl would find herself confronting an ancient evil with no one at her side. 

* * *

When Adora reached the door marked on the map, she heaved a sigh of relief. The torch she now carried with her was getting dim. She could not stand the thought of being alone in the dark for long. She wasn’t sure if the door was absurdly heavy or the hinges had aged poorly, but she had to press her entire body against it to get it open.

Thankfully, a large crack in the ceiling bathed the room in moonlight. Just as Shadow Weaver had told her, the cavernous room was overflowing with piles of gold coins, jewels, gemstones, and pearls. Adora’s mind drifted to the conversation with Lonnie, Kyle, and Rogelio earlier that morning. The blonde closed her eyes and shed a few regretful tears. Adora was not much of a spiritual person; nevertheless, in that moment she prayed to any benevolent gods she knew for her friends’ wellbeing.

Before she stepped into the room, Adora checked for hidden traps. There were none. Regardless, she took measured steps forward. As she neared the center of the room, she spotted a figure seated in a chair. When she got closer, she realized it was the dried remains of the pirate king - Horatio de Costa. Known to his enemies and victims as el  capitán Hordak. His weathered uniform was caked in dust. What got Adora’s attention the most were the two eerily pristine swords crossed together on his lap. Whereas one looked like an average pirate’s blade, the other had an outlandish handle that held a strange resemblance to raw meat. At the top of the handle was a crystalline carving of an eyeball. Adora felt a lump in her throat, for she knew the latter was the one she needed to take. To keep herself calm, the blonde carefully extended her arm. Just as she was about to lay a finger on the handle, her forearm was seized by a skeletal hand. Adora shrieked. She looked up to find the pirate king’s eyes-which now shined a hellish red-leering at her. In a hushed tone, he said,“Did no one ever teach you not to wake the dead, my child?” 

In a panic, Adora wriggled out of his grasp. She tripped on a rock and fell. Although no wind was blowing, the door slammed shut behind her. The captain rose from his seat. His swords flew out of his lap and circled around him, creating rings of fire. The light from the embers became so bright Adora was forced to shield her eyes. As soon as she opened them, she discovered that the room had changed. The mountains of treasure were gone. The floor was now clear like glass. This allowed her to see the fiery abyss underneath. The walls disappeared. While she couldn’t see any signs of the sun, the sky was colored in an otherworldly shade of pink. The ring of fire also expanded, surrounding the edges of the floor. Lastly, the pirate king appeared to have been fully revived. His clothes were no longer shredded. His flesh had reformed. He stood over her, laughing sinisterly. 

Picking herself up off the floor, Adora quickly drew out her longsword. In turn, the pirate gripped his swords mid-air and took a fighting stance. With a devilish glee, he shouted, “Come with me to Hell!” The battle for Soul Edge was on. 

The pirate king made the first move. Like a phantom, he glided over to Adora. He aimed for her side with one leg, but missed. In response, the blonde jumped and brought her sword down across Hordak’s chest. The attack landed, and the pirate king was pushed to the floor. Adora timed her next attack so it would hit as soon as he got up. She was close, but the pirate king blocked her sword just in time. She thrust her sword harder; he was unable to deflect her that time. Back on the ground, Adora ran to him and jumped. She brought her sword down forcefully. Her blade dug deep into one of his legs. She pulled her sword out, causing Hordak to howl in pain. He retreated, rolling back to escape her range of attack. The blonde ran over and swung her blade in an overhead motion. Hordak blocked the strike once, then twice. Expecting her to attempt another blow from above, the pirate king was caught off-guard when she struck him with an undercut. Hordak stumbled, leaving him vulnerable. Adora didn’t waste any time; she dug her sword into his abdomen. With all her might, she miraculously lifted Hordak off the ground and tossed him down. The pirate king lay limp on the floor. As a safety measure, Adora delivered one final stab to his heart. Instantly, his body disappeared. All that was remained were his bones. 

Then, out of nowhere, a volley of red lighting bolts struck Hordak’s corpse. He released a dull, ghastly moan that reverberated everywhere. His body began levitating. Suddenly, his body was engulfed in fire. Reanimated, Hordak grasped for his blades. It seemed the pirate king was compelled by Soul Edge to continue fighting. Adora held tight onto her sword and prepared for another match. 

This time, Adora moved first. She lunged the tip of her sword at Hordak and stunned him. She then went for an attack from above. Hordak retreated by rolling back only to clear the distance in the blink of an eye. At breakneck speed, he shoved his shorter sword through Adora’s side, pulled her up, and smacked her down with the longer blade. Adora resisted the pain from her wound and rolled forward. She attempted another fake-out maneuver beginning with two overcuts and finishing with an undercut. The third strike left Hordak open for one more strike. Adora aimed for his chest, but he dodged out of the way. She tried to hit him at his side; this attack also missed. Hordak then charged forward, slashing at her with both swords. Adora blocked all of his moves and riposted with an undercut. Now that Hordak was on the floor, Adora tried stabbing his heart one last time. Unfortunately, he escaped at the last second. Using his long sword, the pirate king swung at Adora’s feet. She fell squarely on her face. In a stroke of luck, the blonde mustered enough energy to stand up and drill her sword into Hordak’s stomach. The hit appeared to be critical as Hordak fell unconscious yet again. Unsure if this was the end, Adora waited. Without fail, the pirate king awoke for a third time. The fire encasing his body was dying, and he looked worse for wear. Adora started to feel a bit tired as well; she was determined to make this the last battle. 

Adora took the initiative by shoving her sword at his chest. She landed a direct hit. While Hordak lay on the floor, Adora sliced at his legs. The pirate king tried backing away from her; now it was the blonde’s turn to rush over to him. When he was in range, Adora sought out to kick him. It was of little use; the pirate king blocked her with his swords. Hordak returned the favor by slashing at her shoulder. Adora grimaced; despite having most of her body covered in armor, the blow was fairly heavy. She hoped that Hordak would fall prey to her three-strike trick a third time. At this point, he was now wise to her game. He blocked all three moves. While Adora expected him to hit her, the pirate king actually moved back. This decision came to work in her favor - he was now inches away from the edge of the platform. Channeling all her strength, Adora ran up and thrust her sword at his core. The pirate king put up no defense. Adora watched his descent into the lake of fire below. The fight was over. She had won. All of a sudden, an overwhelming flash of light compelled Adora to cover her eyes. 

* * *

By the time she opened her eyes, Adora had returned to the treasure room. Exhausted, she dropped to her knees. Her sword clanged against the ground. Adora panted heavily; she’d never fought so hard before. When she picked herself up, she saw the demon blade standing upright in the same spot where Hordak’s body was. The chair was gone, and he was nowhere to be found. In fact, it seemed as though any evidence of his presence in this room was erased. 

The girl wandered over to Soul Edge lethargically. With her right hand, she grabbed the hilt and yanked the sword out of the ground. While it was by no means a longsword, she did not anticipate how light it felt in her hand. Adora held the sword up to the moonlight to get a better look. As she gazed at the eye, she thought about what challenges she might face on the way back. 

Without any warning, the crystal covering the eye shattered. The fleshly backguard then came to life, latching firmly onto her hand. Alarmed, Adora let go of the hilt. With her other hand, she tried to break free, but each move only made the sword’s grip tighter. In that instant, she felt the most dreadful burning sensation on her imprisoned hand. The scorching pain quickly spread to the rest of her body like a wildfire. Through the aching, Adora cried out for help. No one came. Overcome by the singing of her skin, Adora kneeled. Having lost all control of herself, Adora watched helplessly as Soul Edge raised itself up to the sky. As this happened, her pain increased exponentially. The sword forced her body to grow at an unnatural rate. From her hands down to her feet, it felt as though her skin, bones, and muscles were being pulled in every direction. At the same time, her armor changed from its usual color to an ominous shade of red. A golden symbol formed on her chestplate. Worst of all was when her armor began melting onto her skin. As if that were not enough, the entirety of her right arm hardened into a carapace. Her fingers were molded into three gigantic claws. Her gauntlet grew gigantic spikes that curved outward. A pair of spikes also emerged from her shoulder. Outside, a group of red and purple clouds hovered over her. A single bolt of red lighting struck the eye. The shock caused Adora to unleash the most horrendous, gruesome sound she’d ever made. As her transformation ended, the sword emitted several rays of light. Soon after, Adora was gone. 

* * *

Weary beyond belief, Catra shuffled along. Every now and again, she stopped to check her stab wound. Her hands were mired in her own blood. Fighting the octopus woman on her own did not go well. When she could no longer stand to lose any more time, Catra bolted out of the foyer. Whatever happened to Kyle and Rogelio was of little concern to her. They’d served their purpose. 

Catra’s eyes were drawn to a light poking through an open door. The magicat cautiously entered the room. On the ground was the former captain of the Black Wind. Pieces of her sword were strewn about. Her mask was broken; Catra finally caught a glimpse of the atrophy on her face. As Catra got closer, she noted the blood that spattered from her mouth. The magicat shook her head and moved towards the next door. 

Right as she was about to leave, Catra was stopped by the sound of Shadow Weaver’s voice. Coarsely, the woman croaked, “Catra...please-” she was interrupted by another coughing fit. 

The magicat stared at her through swollen eyes before callously saying, “Even beasts know when to give up,” and leaving. 

At last, she made it to the room she’d been searching for. With whatever strength she had left, Catra nudged the door and slipped in. Yet again, she had arrived too late. Soul Edge was nowhere in sight. Frustrated and exhausted, Catra keeled over. Pressing into her side, she pounded the floor with her free hand. Through gritted teeth, she cursed, “No! I won’t let you win. That sword will be mine!” 

* * *

In a small, quiet village, locals gathered to marvel at the evening sky. After about two thousand years, the two moons turned red for a third time that season. Unbeknownst to them, a haunting figure stood atop the mountains in the distance. A being of staggering proportions, she was a source of terror for anyone foolish enough to cross her. The monstrous warrior dressed in burgundy armor, she would come to be known to warriors and travellers alike as The Blood Knight. But, those who were familiar with the oral tradition lamented in horror, for they knew the truth: She-Ra had been reborn. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot damn. This is the longest chapter I've ever written for one of my fics so far. I'm not used to writing this much. Boy, was it an experience!
> 
> My only regret is not getting this done in time for Halloween! Like, I could have had it all! A spoopy update to post at the end of the spoopy season. ;w; Alas, it was not meant to be. 
> 
> Idk how many people are checking for this fic, but I hope you enjoyed reading. Because of how long this is, I'm going to focus on writing for my other fics for a minute. Thank you for checking this out!


End file.
